M4A1
Derived from the M16A3, the M4A1 (M'''odel '''4 A'''dvanced '''1) is an automatic, gas-operated, box magazine fed carbine; classified as an Assault Rifle in Combat Arms. Although not the most popular weapon in the game; its sheer fame, low recoil, cheap cost, and the lack of rank requirement has ensured that almost every player has used an M4A1 at least once during their career. Overview The M4A1 is one of the first assault rifles ever released in-game. In general terms of statistics, the M4A1 is one of the most effective weapons available. While its stats are barely discernible from those of the M16A3, the difference between the two weapons is exceptional. In fact, players often compare this weapon to the M416 CQB in terms of efficiency. The M4A1's low recoil makes it very easy to control, When looking through a scope, one can simply spray and still hit a target from a very far distance. The firing pattern is not-so-typical; the first few bullets will go straight up (not by much) and continued firing will make the weapon go side-to-side, making it harder to control. However, that can be prevented by tapping instead of spraying (although the latter is still effective). Despite being one of the weaker assault rifles (medium-to-weak 4 hit kill), the M4A1 is one of the best available choices for close range combat with its light weight, firing rate, and narrow reticule spread. This weapon remains precise and will be effective at almost any range excluding the farthest possible. It has minimal damage drop off making it as powerful as most assault rifles over medium and long ranges, this coupling with its low recoil making it lethal for farther ranges as well. This gun can be customized in the Gun Emporium with all customization modes. The M4A1 is superseded by many similar, low-recoil weapons such as the M416, causing NX buyers and many high ranking players to choose superior weapons. However, it still has intrinsic value. For 800 GP, a player of any rank can rent a weapon that is incredibly easy to use at any range. While it may be overlooked by most, it is definitely a respectable weapon and exceptional in its own right. Variants Events This weapon has been offered for Permanent duration during the following events: *Black Friday (2010), for 60,000 GP. *The One Day Sale on August 10, 2013, for 90,000 GP. Trivia *The M4A1 series is very often mistaken for a gun from the M16A3 series. Players (upon initial account creation) often mistake the M4A1 in the Shop as the M16 instead, because the two weapons look so similar. *This weapon was once offered as a default weapon change. As of the 2-3-10 Patch, Default Weapon Changes have been removed from the Black Market and are no longer available whilst every other weapon in the Black Market were offered for Permanent Duration. *This is one of only six GP guns left in CA:NA to be able to be bought for a 1-day duration. Media M4A1-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the M4A1. M4A1-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the M4A1. M4A1-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the M4A1. M4A1-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the M4A1. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:Items Category:GP Permanent Category:GP Standard Assault Rifles Category:Gun Emporium Customizable Category:2008 Category:GP Assault Rifles Category:GP Standard